Los Susurros
by Suky - EOY
Summary: Una nueva historia, Helga y Arnold deciden mudarse con sus tres hijos a la casa perfecta... ¿pero acaso hay algo oculto tras esa aparente perfección?... ACTUALIZADA 05-12
1. La Casa Perfecta

N/A: Hola, esta es una historia de suspenso, un poco de terror, o al menos intentará serlo. Tiene como protagonistas a mi pareja favorita, y de la gran parte de los que ven Hey Arnold, Helga y Arnold. Ellos son un matrimonio con tres hijos que deben mudarse a la ciudad y desean comprar la casa perfecta. Aunque siempre es preferible desconfiar un poco de aquello que parece tan ideal y perfecto.

_NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: LA CASA PERFECTA**

* * *

"Oh, Jack… la historia de los crímenes fue publicada en todos los periódicos de la ciudad, no sé que vamos a hacer, jamás podremos vender esta casa, o siquiera alquilarla".

"Laura, vamos… ya la gente no cree toda esa basura esotérica, o al menos eso espero, porque necesitamos el dinero de la comisión. Pero hay que ser positivos, además recuerda, hace años que estamos en la inmobiliaria vendiendo propiedades y sabes que todos en la empresa nos apoyan en esto, seguramente ellos lograran persuadir a los potenciales compradores de esa loca historia que salió en los periódicos"

"Pero aunque consigamos compradores, ¿no te sentirías culpable si llegara a suceder de nuevo?"

"Yo no creo que haya nada en la casa, todavía pienso que todo fue obra de algún sujeto demente"

"Yo sí siento que pasa algo extraño con este lugar, yo sentí que alguien me observaba la otra tarde cuando limpiaba los cuartos del segundo piso"

"Eso se llama sugestión… realmente, no pasa nada, sólo que cuando escuchaste todas esas historias de lo que pasó, comenzaste a creer ver y escuchar cosas extrañas, pero eso no existe, es solo tu imaginación"

"No pienso discutir contigo, pero yo sé que no es sólo mi imaginación, aunque respeto que descreas que hay algo maligno en esta casa… yo también lo hacía, pero ahora no estoy tan segura"

El teléfono sonó, Jack lo respondió.

"Hola, habla Jack," dijo al levantar el tubo del teléfono.

"Oh, soy Randy, que bueno que Laura y tú todavía están en la casa, porque no me lo vas a creer, pero hay un matrimonio que vino hace un momento a la inmobiliaria y quieren comprarla, van hacía allá a verla," respondió un colega de la pareja en la inmobiliaria.

"Oh, eso es estupendo, Laura y yo los esperaremos y gracias por este favor, sabes que te lo agradezco, eres un gran amigo," Jack sonaba conmovido.

"Oh, basta de tanto agradecimiento, me vas a hacer llorar… Pero no lo vas lograr… ja, ja… ahora hazme un favor y vende esa propiedad, aunque sé que todo saldrá bien, además, parecían personas agradables, no creo que Laura y tú tengan problemas en verderles la casa, se llaman Helga y Arnold… Oh, diablos, no entiendo el apellido, pero no importa… que tengas suerte," dijo Randy.

"De nuevo, gracias Randy, nos vemos más tarde," y con eso Jack colgó el tubo del teléfono y dijo a su esposa, "Laura, no lo creerás, pero parece que venderemos la casa después de todo, hay dos personas que vienen en camino para verla"

"Eso es grandioso, ¿cuándo vendrán?," Dijo Laura intentando ser entusiasta, pero se la notaba temerosa. No podía evitar sentirse de ese modo cuando se encontraban en el lugar.

"Si mi reloj no me falla, estarán aquí en veinte minutos," respondió Jack, decidiendo ignorar la actitud de su esposa, tratando sonar lo más indiferente posible, "controlemos que todo este en orden y abramos un poco las ventanas, así parece un lugar más luminoso, no queremos que ellos también comiencen a pensar que la casa es lúgubre o algo por el estilo"

"Está bien, hagamos eso," contestó Laura haciendo caso a las indirectas de su marido para que cambiara de actitud, además, ella era la más interesada en dejar todo el asunto atrás, y la manera era vendiendo la casa lo más pronto posible.

…………

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

…………

"Bienvenidos, me presento… soy Jack, ella es Laura y vamos a mostrarles la casa," dijo Jack señalando a su esposa, ambos con una gran sonrisa, esta iba a ser una venta segura.

"Oh, bien, mi nombre es Arnold y ella es mi esposa Helga," dijo Arnold, tomando y besando la mano de Helga, sonriendo a los vendedores, respondiendo a la cálida recepción.

"Bueno, sí, soy Helga, una persona muy ocupada, por lo tanto, sin querer sonar grosera, si pudiéramos comenzar a ver la casa antes que comiencen a volar cerdos, se lo agradeceríamos," dijo Helga, realmente cansada de tanto formalismo sin sentido. Aunque notó la mirada desaprobatoria de Arnold por su actitud al que le dio una mirada inocente y le dio su tradicional, "¿qué?"

"Ja, ja, ja… Está bien… Arnold, veo que su esposa es una persona bastante impaciente y no queremos demorarlos," dijo Laura, sorprendida por la forma de expresarse de Helga.

"Cuéntennos, ¿tienen niños?" Comenzaron a investigar los vendedores.

Ante la mirada perdida de Helga, totalmente desinteresada, Arnold comenzó a responder, "Sí, tenemos tres hijos, dos niños, uno de 9 años, otro de 3 años y una niña de 6 años"

"Oh, eso es grandioso, la casa es bastante grande, estoy segura que les encantará el lugar, tiene un gran jardín para que jueguen los niños, la casa tiene tres pisos, hay 5 cuartos en el segundo piso, y en el tercer piso hay tres amplios salones, uno que puede ser perfectamente un salón de juegos, otro un salón de estudio con una gran biblioteca, no sé si tienen gusto de la lectura," dijo Laura.

Helga que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, decidió intervenir, "Oh, ya que preguntas Laura, sí, amo leer, además, soy escritora, por lo tanto uno de eso salones seria ideal para ser un lugar de estudio, sin contar que el restante sería perfecto para Arnold, es arquitecto y así no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo en su estudio, tendría su propio lugar para dibujar sus planos"

Arnold sonrió a Jack y Laura y tomó de la mano a Helga llevándola a un lugar un poco más alejado de ellos, y habló en voz baja, casi susurrando a su oído, "Helga, necesitamos seguir viendo la casa para decidir si la compramos, entiendo que estés apurada y cansada de ver casas pero necesitamos encontrar el lugar perfecto para nosotros y los niños"

"Tienes razón Arnold, pero realmente me tendrás que compensar por esta tarde aburrida," dijo Helga tocando con la palma de su mano el rostro de Arnold, a lo que este dio una mirada tierna con sus cálidos ojos verdes, a la cuál ella todavía no se podía resistir y tuvo que darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Disculpen," interrumpió Jack, "¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver los cuartos y los salones?"

La casa era perfecta, Arnold y Helga durante toda el recorrido se daban miradas, incrédulos aún de lo bien que se amoldaba la casa a lo que ellos habían imaginado sería su nuevo hogar. Tenía una amplia cocina, mucha iluminación en los cuartos espaciosos, con baño privado en cada uno, además de dos baños en el tercer piso y uno en la planta baja, una gran terraza y un muy grande jardín con mucha vegetación. Claro, sin contar la chimenea que le daba un toque definitivamente romántico a la sala de estar. Se notaba que era una casa antigua, por lo que era muy probable que tendría que cambiar las tuberías de toda la casa, pero definitivamente, era la casa perfecta.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?" Dijo Jack extendiendo su mano hacia Arnold para cerrar el trato.

Arnold miró a Helga, ella sonrió entonces él sabía, "Tenemos un trato Jack," dijo mientras se dieron con Jack un apretón de manos.

Y así estuvo hecho, firmarían el contrato en la inmobiliaria al día siguiente. Helga y Arnold salieron sonrientes de la propiedad, felices por su decisión.

Jack y Laura los veían desde el umbral de la puerta, Laura dijo a su esposo, "¿habremos hecho lo correcto? Me sentiría muy mal si algo les pasara sabiendo que pude advertirles y no lo hice"

"Laura, ya está hecho, ahora es externo a nosotros lo que suceda, aunque ya verás, nada les pasará, esas historias de los periódicos eran solo eso, mejor cerremos todo y vámonos, ya pronto oscurecerá, ¿y sabés lo horrible que sería eso con una miedosa como tú?"

"Oh Jack, siempre eres tan sensible, recuérdame que nunca recurra a ti cuando necesite un abrazo porque estoy angustiada," dijo Laura, mientras cerró la puerta no sin antes volver a observar a sus clientes alejándose y dijo, "espero que Jack tenga razón, que sean sólo historias, odiaría que la próxima vez que los vea fuera en las páginas de homicidios de los periódicos"

--------------------

_Arnold y Helga se estaban hospedando en un hotel, ellos habían estado viviendo fuera de la ciudad, en la casa de campo de los padres de Arnold._

_Miles y Stella, fueron rescatados por Arnold cuando él tenía once años de las manos de un antiguo enemigo de sus padres, en San Lorenzo. Ellos nunca habían podido dejar de añorar la vida fuera de ciudades ruidosas y de las grandes multitudes. Vivieron en la ciudad, en la casa de huéspedes 'Sunset Arms' hasta que Arnold terminó la escuela secundaria. Habían pensado recurrentemente en venderla para mudarse al campo, pero ellos entendían que su hijo tenía una vida hecha en Hillwood y no podían simplemente llevarlo lejos de sus amigos, ni de su novia, Helga, a la que querían como una hija._

_Cuando Arnold se fue a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura, ellos decidieron que era el momento de comprar una casa en el campo para vivir más tranquilos, además, Phil y Gertie eran muy ancianos y un nuevo aire les vendría bien a todos los miembros de la familia._

_Cuando Arnold y Helga decidieron casarse, no dudaron en mudarse también al campo, era perfecto para criar niños, aunque todavía en ese momento no los tenían, ambos querían una gran familia. Al principio, no había resultado necesario hacer reformas, la casa era muy amplia, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar los niños, debieron ampliar la casa. Vivieron todos juntos hasta después de la tercer novela de Helga._

_Helga finalmente había recibido el reconocimiento que merecía y una gran editorial le ofrecía un contrato por una gran suma de dinero para editar sus libros, sin contar que respetaban absolutamente su material, además de ofrecerle una columna literaria en una revista periodística prestigiosa, que ellos también editaban. Pero había un inconveniente, debían mudarse a la ciudad. Ella tardó en responder, pero Arnold la convenció que si era lo mejor para su carrera, no debía rechazar la oferta. Arnold también aceptó finalmente la oferta de trabajo de una empresa que hace mucho tiempo trataba de contratarlo, pero él no aceptaba porque debían mudarse y la sola idea de separase de sus abuelos sabiendo que lo inevitable podía suceder en cualquier momento, lo hacía olvidarse rápidamente de la idea de irse a la ciudad. Pero sus abuelos ya habían muerto tres meses atrás, luego el contrato de Helga, todo parecía indicar que era hora de un cambio._

_Sólo fueron a la ciudad Helga y Arnold, decidieron dejar a los niños con sus abuelos Miles y Stella. Era agotador buscar una casa para ellos, sería peor para sus hijos. Además, sería romántico estar solos por un tiempo, sin niños alrededor._

_Ambos, apenas llegaron a la habitación, después ver la casa se arrojaron sobre la cama totalmente agotados._

"Helga, espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto," dijo Arnold apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Helga quien estaba de espaldas a él.

Helga se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y cuando lo hizo dijo, "Arnold, amor, hacemos lo correcto y aunque algo resultara no tan ideal como planeamos, todo estará bien, porque somos una familia, todos nos amamos y todos juntos podemos afrontar cualquier cosa," lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos y lo besó apasionadamente, luego apagaron la luz e hicieron el amor.

………………………

"Helga, por favor, apúrate… no sé en que momento te convertiste en una persona tan preocupada por su apariencia," dijo Arnold sabiendo perfectamente que al decir eso irritaría terriblemente a su esposa. Con los años no podía evitar disfrutar las peleas insustanciales con ella, era una forma de recordar la niñez que habían compartido juntos, llena de peleas sin sentido.

"Criminal cabeza de balón, perdón por quererme verme bien, además, eso no me hace una idiota como tu primer amor, la señorita perfecta L-I-L-A," Helga pronunció despectivamente su nombre.

"Ja, ja, ja… Helga… ¿eres consciente que sólo tu te acuerdas de Lila?" Arnold no podía creer como ella podía todavía tener celos por muchachas de las que él había tenido gusto en la niñez. Comúnmente en estas pequeñas discusiones salían a la luz nombres como Ruth, Connie, Summer y sí, Lila. "Además, ella no era mi primer amor," agregó Arnold.

"¿Entonces quién, hay alguna de la cuál no me haya enterado?" Helga no podía evitar fruncir su ceño, a pesar que ella sabía que Arnold estaba jugando, ella aún perdía el control de su temperamento en algunas ocasiones.

"Yo creo que lo sabes, aunque te puedo decir que es una persona que aún amo, qué mi vida comenzó cuando ella entró en mi vida… y que me ha dado los mejores años de mi vida, porque cada día me hace sentir la persona más especial por dejarme estar en su vida, sin contar que es la madre de mi hijos, ella me dio una familia, ¿Sabes ahora quien es ella?" Con esto Arnold la tomó por la cintura y la besó, el cual ella profundizó.

Luego de separarse, Helga dijo, "Arnold, para ya de hacerme enojar, sin contar que después me miras con esos ojos de ternero pidiendo por su vida, o dices cosas como las de hace un momento y ya no puedo hacer otra cosa más que besarte"

"No digas que esto te desagrada, es más, si no tuviéramos que irnos a firmar el contrato a la inmobiliaria, hay un par de cosas que podríamos hacer, pero… no podemos… pero si puedo besarte…" Arnold al decir esto se acercó más a ella, "aunque, si estás tan enojada…"

"Arnold, ya cállate y bésame," y de repente Helga podía sentir el beso de Arnold, y estaba perdida entre sus brazos, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él y era de pronto todo muy intenso. Se separaron, ambos renuentes a hacerlo pero tenían un compromiso.

----------------

Después de firmar el contrato en la inmobiliaria, decidieron comenzar con las compras para la casa, las que duraron toda esa semana. Tenían todo lo fundamental para hacerla habitable, y aún tenían cuatro días antes de tener que ir a buscar a los niños y una semana para terminar de refaccionar y equipar la casa totalmente antes de que tuvieran que comenzar con sus nuevos trabajos.

"Al fin, amor, ya no más pintores, no más albañiles, sin decoradores… sólo nosotros…" dijo Helga con dos copas en una mano y una botella de champaña en la otra y se sentó junto a Arnold frente a la chimenea.

"Helga, no me mires de esa forma, sabes que puedo hundirme dentro de tus ojos y perder totalmente el control de mí mismo y ya no habría forma de poder librarte de…"

De repente se escuchó el crujir de una puerta.

Helga inmediatamente gritó y se abrazó a su marido y dijo con un tono de voz tembloroso, "Arnold, que demonios fue eso"

"Seguramente fue el viento, está viniendo una tormenta, pero déjame ir a ver que todo está bien," Arnold estaba tan nervioso como ella, ese ruido realmente había sido escalofriante. Se levantó para revisar la casa, luego miró a Helga y al verla tan asustada le dijo, "puedes venir conmigo si te sientes más segura"

Helga solo tuvo que escuchar esas palabras para estar parada junto a él y agarrarse firmemente de su brazo, "Arnold, tengo mucho miedo, pero sé que contigo estoy a salvo, vamos a ver que sucede con esta maldita casa"

Al decir esto, ambos comenzaron a sentir que eran observados, pero no dijeron palabras y subieron las escaleras, el ruido había provenido de allí y definitivamente lo que lo había provocado estaba arriba.

Subieron lentamente, revisaron cada habitación, y no encontraron absolutamente nada, todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado antes de ir frente a la chimenea. Tampoco podían explicar que estaba sucediendo, pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero no lo descubrirían esa noche, así que decidieron ir a dormir a su cuarto, pero no había nada de romanticismo, ellos se acostaron abrazados, asustados, intrigados, extrañados… las cosas estaban comenzando a resultar muy raras en está casa. Todo había sido demasiado perfecto… hasta ese crujido…

…………………………

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo… prometo el suspenso para los otros capítulos, porque en este fue más dicho que hecho. Igualmente, me gustaría decir que este fic no es romántico, a pesar de que hay un poco como en éste, pero no demasiado y la historia de basa en la familia, Helga, Arnold y sus tres hijos, que se incorporaran más adelante y lo que les sucede dentro de la casa. También, quería disculparme si les resultó pesado los personajes, Jack, Laura y Randy, pero eran solo un instrumento para darle la base al fic, igual ya no aparecen._

_No tengo mucho más que decir sólo que espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, las cuales definitivamente tengo en cuenta, o un simple, me gustó el fic… que te den ánimos ayuda mucho… así que ya saben… gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo…_

_**.-SUKY.-**_


	2. La Mirada

…………………

N/A: Hola nuevamente… una nueva actualización, y quería comentarles que corregí algunos errores de redacción del primer capítulo y realmente les pido disculpas por ellos, porque suelo revisar bastante bien lo que escribo, pero como en este caso, hay oportunidades en las que se me olvida hacerlo… hay algunas frases cambiadas o mejor expresadas, pero nada fundamental en sí… si tienen un poco de tiempo, me gustaría que releyeran el primer capítulo y luego sí este, nuevamente perdón por esto, y no va volver a pasar, les doy mi palabra… Pero ahora sí, basta de palabras y espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, sino del gran Craig Bartlett y esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: LA MIRADA**

**

* * *

**

Helga y Arnold habían logrado dormir extrañamente bien, a pesar de los sucesos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior. Se levantaron muy temprano por la mañana ya que tenían planeado comenzar con la búsqueda de una escuela para su hija mayor Carrie de nueve años y para su hijo Stephen de seis años; su otro hijo Scott, sólo tenía tres años, era muy pequeño todavía para ir a la escuela.

Arnold tomó un sorbo de su café, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta a recoger el periódico cuando notó la mirada perdida de su esposa, "Helga, ¿qué sucede?"

Helga lo miró sorprendida, como si sólo hasta que él le habló se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Arnold en la habitación. Ella no podía sacar de su mente lo sucedido la noche anterior y no había querido hablar del tema con Arnold hasta después del desayuno, "Arnold, ¿qué piensas que pasó ayer por la noche?"

Arnold se volvió a sentar a la mesa y dijo, "Bien, cómo te dije ayer, había mucho viento afuera y seguramente habría una ventana mal cerrada que dejó entrar viento a la casa y una puerta crujió… no creo que debamos prestarle mayor importancia al asunto…"

Helga lo miró por un momento y no satisfecha con la respuesta dijo, "¿Pero como explicas el hecho de que NINGUNA ventana estaba abierta cuando fuimos a revisar?"

Arnold sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no había otra posible explicación, "¿Qué tengo que entender con eso que dices Helga, que piensas que hay un cierto fantasma en la casa que intenta asustarnos?"

Ante lo dicho por Arnold, Helga enfureció, frunció su ceño y levantando su tono de voz dijo, "Criminal Arnold, no… por supuesto que no… ¿acaso que clase de idiota crees que soy? … Es sólo qué tu teoría es bastante coja, ¿no lo crees?"

Arnold exhausto dijo, "Está bien Helga, tienes razón… pero eso no quita el hecho de que está es una discusión sin sentido y que jamás sabremos lo que pasó y lo mejor sería que nos olvidáramos de todo esto… después de todo sólo fue un crujido de una puerta, no encontramos el cadáver ensangrentado en uno de los armarios o algo por el estilo"

Helga respiró profundamente y dijo, "Está bien Arnold… pero aunque odie admitirlo, este tipo de cosas realmente me asustan y sí, no suelo ser muy racional… pero ya soy una persona adulta y creo que sé diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía… y como no hay otra explicación lógica a lo que sucedió, propongo que nos quedemos con la tuya y demos por concluido el tema, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Nunca más de acuerdo… y ahora vamos a vestirnos o no haremos a tiempo para ver todas las escuelas que deseamos para los niños…"

Veinte minutos más tarde Helga y Arnold terminaron de vestirse y salieron de la casa. A medida que se alejaban, Helga no pudo evitar darse vuelta para observar la casa y en ese momento pudo sentir que algo la miraba desde una ventana del tercer piso, tal como lo había sentido la noche anterior mientras subían por la escalera con Arnold cuando investigaban de donde provenía el crujido que habían oído. Helga sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su cuerpo, pero no le dijo nada a Arnold. Sacudió su cabeza, volvió su mirada al frente, se sujeto del brazo de Arnold acercándose a él, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y siguieron su camino.

………………

Pasaron tres días y nada fuera de lo normal había vuelto a suceder. Ya habían decidido la escuela para sus hijos, los cuartos de los niños estaban listos y se había cumplido el plazo para ir por los niños. Sólo iría Arnold, Helga debía quedarse arreglando los últimos detalles de su contrato con la editorial.

Eran las 8:15 de la mañana y Helga se despedía de Arnold, no sin antes hacer un último intento para no quedarse sola en la casa antes que él subiera al auto rumbo a la casa de sus padres y actuando totalmente indefensa dijo, "Arnold, no quiero quedarme sola, sé que no ha pasado nada raro desde… esa noche… pero todavía me siento un poco asustada, ¿estás seguro que tu padre no puede traer a los niños?"

"Estoy completamente seguro Helga, papá todavía no encontró a un nuevo administrador y no puede dejar los campos en manos de cualquier sujeto y bien, mamá no puede hacerlo sola… es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona… ellos realmente lamentan no poder ayudarnos con esto, y lamento dejarte sola, sabes que no me agrada tener que hacerlo, pero no hay otro remedio"

"Lo sé Arnold, además, extraño demasiado a los niños… pero igualmente, eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy aterrada de quedarme sola en este lugar"

Arnold le dio una mirada comprensiva a Helga, tocó su rostro y tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo, "Cariño, tranquilízate… sólo será un día… ¿qué tanto podría suceder?"

Helga sacudió su cabeza y con una expresión seria en su cara dijo, "Veamos… durante ese día algún desquiciado podría entrar a la casa, asesinarme de 100 puñaladas, descuartizar mi cuerpo y esparcir las partes por toda la sala… sólo para darte una de las posibilidades… ¿sigues pensando que nada puede suceder en un día?"

Arnold no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada ante la imaginación de su esposa, "Helga, lo que realmente pienso es que debes dejar de ver tantas películas de horror, no le hacen bien a tu cerebro por lo visto… ya te estás volviendo loca… lo que acabas de decir es lo más absurdo y loco que escuché en mi vida"

Helga lo continuó mirando seriamente y trató de sonar ofendida, "Por lo visto no lees mucho el periódico… cada día suceden cosas como las que acabo de decir… y aún peores… pero esta bien… sigue pensando que estoy loca… mientras mi vida sigue pendiendo de un hilo por un psicópata acechador…"

Arnold la besó apasionadamente y subió al auto. Cuando doblaba a la esquina volvió a mirar en dirección a la casa y vio que Helga lo saludaba con su mano y de pronto sintió que alguien lo veía partir, una mirada en el tercer piso. Pensó en ese instante en regresar, pero seguramente era sólo su imaginación; decidió seguir su camino, pronto regresaría para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida con su familia.

……………

Eran las 8:30 y la reunión de Helga con el director de la editorial era a las 9:30, no tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Entró a la casa, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para cambiarse, no cerró la puerta. Fue directamente hasta el armario y tomó un vestido y un par de zapatos, cuando desde la esquina de uno de sus ojos vio una sombra desaparecer por el pasillo fuera del cuarto, respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y pensó, 'Helga, por favor, no seas tonta… es solo tu imaginación, es sólo tu imaginación' cuando escuchó cerrarse fuertemente la puerta del cuarto. Caminó totalmente aterrada hasta la puerta, insegura por lo que encontraría cuando abriera la puerta. Con su mano izquierda tomó el picaporte, respiró ruidosamente y abrió la puerta…

Helga sonrió, una de las ventanas estaba abierta, "Arnold tiene razón, fue sólo el viento también aquella noche," habló en voz alta. Tranquila tomó el vestido y los zapatos que había arrojado al suelo cuando la puerta se había cerrado y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Se cambió pensando lo absurda de su actitud, preguntándose cómo había podido llegar a pensar que en la casa habitaba una cierta clase de energía negativa y hasta una presencia maligna, no pudo evitar emitir una carcajada. De pronto, enmudeció, otra vez sentía que alguien la observaba, miró a sus lados y no había nada, el miedo volvió a hacerse presente.

Helga salió rápidamente del baño, tomó del escritorio algunos papeles que necesitaba para la reunión y casi corriendo bajó las escaleras, recién cuando estaba frente la puerta se puso sus zapatos, tomó las llaves, abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró. A medida que se alejaba en su auto, dio un vistazo a la casa y volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde el tercer piso. Estaba decidida a pasar la mayor parte del día fuera de esa casa hasta que Arnold volviera con los niños.

……………

Helga después de su reunión, para pasar el tiempo, decidió recorrer la ciudad. Asistió a algunas exposiciones de arte y compró una pintura para Arnold. Él era un gran aficionado al arte plástico y dentro de él había un gran artista que con los años debido al poco tiempo libre que dejaba su trabajo, prácticamente había parado de llevar a cabo una de sus grandes pasiones, la pintura. También recorrió muchas librerías en búsqueda de autores 'estimulantes' y compró algunos libros. Por último entró a 'el mundo de los niños', compró juguetes para sus hijos más pequeños y muchos cuadernos y lapiceras de tinta morada para su hija mayor; Carrie había heredado de su madre la pasión por escribir poesía, aunque ella lo hacía por un cierto niño de cabello extraño.

Ya había caído el sol cuando Helga regresó a la casa. Sólo tenía que pasar la noche en la casa y en las primeras horas de la mañana Arnold estaría de vuelta con los niños, ¿qué podía pasar en tan poco tiempo?.

Para evitar pensar que estaba sola en una casa donde pasaban cosas extrañas, decidió que la mejor opción era dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Sacó su pijama del cajón de un mueble antiguo que ya estaba en la casa cuando la compraron y que con Arnold habían decidido quedárselo porque era un verdadero hallazgo que le daba definitivamente mucho estilo al cuarto.

Helga no quiso entrar a cambiarse al baño, con solo recordar lo que había sucedido por la mañana se ponía muy nerviosa. Se puso sus pijamas y se acostó en la cama y casi instantáneamente se quedó profundamente dormida.

_……… SUEÑO ………_

_Helga camina por el jardín de la casa, hay una tranquilidad inquietante alrededor. A medida que avanza siente que entre los arbustos hay varios pares de ojos que la observan y ella comienza a oír varias voces que le susurran a sus oídos cosas que ella no logra comprender. Asustada, corre hacia la casa y a pesar que corre no logra avanzar, sino todo lo contrario, se aleja de la casa cada vez más. Todo comienza a volverse oscuro, mira a sus pies y estos empiezan a hundirse y luego una luz blanca brillante la enceguese y la inmoviliza. Comienza a escuchar llantos de bebés cada vez más fuertes que la ensordecen. Ella grita pero nadie la escucha. De repente, la claridad vuelve, los llantos paran y está de nuevo en el jardín, pero sigue sin poder moverse, algo la sujeta al suelo. Helga logra ver más allá de su cuerpo que algo se aproxima, son pequeños animales, son ratas. Helga dice gritando, totalmente aterrada, entre sollozos, "¡ODIO LAS RATAS! … QUIÉN DIABLOS ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTO, POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS POR FAVOR PARE… NO QUIERO MORIR…" al decir eso estallo en un llanto nervioso, cerró los ojos y se repitió a sí misma en voz alta, "esto no puede estar sucediendo, criminal, esto no puede ser real…"_

_……… FINAL DEL SUEÑO ………_

Helga logró despertarse de su pesadilla, todavía exaltada se resistió a abrir los ojos. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos, prendió la luz de la mesa de noche y miró su reloj, eran aún las 5:30 de la mañana. Se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, ya que a pesar de faltar sólo hora y media para las siete de la mañana, la hora en que Arnold y los niños llegarían a la casa, ella podía seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero sabía que era imposible que se volviera a dormir, no después de la pesadilla aterradora que había tenido.

Después de buscar el vaso de agua, subió de nuevo a su habitación, tomó algo de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha para calmar sus nervios.

Entró a la ducha, abrió la canilla de agua caliente y un poco la de agua fría y comenzó a sentir el agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo. De pronto, comenzó a sentir al agua más caliente, y más caliente, hasta que estaba completamente hirviendo. Intentó cerrar las canillas pero no pudo, salió de la ducha totalmente enloquecida y llorando de manera incontrolable, vio como se abrieron también las canillas del lavamanos despidiendo agua hirviendo, ya no soportaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, intentó abrir la puerta del baño y no logró hacerlo. Entonces, fuera de sus pulmones gritó mientras continuaba intentando abrir la puerta, "MALDITA LA HORA QUE NOS MUDAMOS A ESTA CASA SALIDA DEL MISMO INFIERNO… ¿ARNOLD DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS?".

Helga escuchó la puerta de la entrada de la casa abrirse. Las canillas se cerraron automáticamente y la puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciéndola caer al piso por la fuerza con la que tiraba de ella. Aún el piso, cerró los ojos y dijo en voz alta, "Esta bien, esto sí fue escalofriante…" Helga se levantó, salió del cuarto baño corriendo y gritó, "ARNOLD…"

……………

Bien, hasta acá el segundo capítulo, no fue tan largo, pero la historia es corta, creo que en dos capítulos más ya la terminaré y podría haber continuado este capítulo, pero considero que hubo bastantes cosas en este y no era cuestión de sobrecargarlo más de lo que ya está.

Espero haber cumplido mínimamente con lo del suspenso y algo de horror que prometí cuando lo publiqué. Recuerden que hay algunas correcciones en el primer capítulo y nuevamente repito, mil perdones, seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante a los errores ú horrores de redacción.

En cuanto a las revisiones:

**Leiro, **espero que algo de lo prometedor que te pareció el primer capítulo, se vea plasmado en este segundo. No voy a abandonar el fic, no es tan largo. Muchas gracias por dejarme saber lo que pensás de la historia y espero contar con una revisión tuya de este nuevo capítulo.

**Natty,** me encanta que en tus revisiones me enumeres porque la historia te resulta interesante y los tres hijos estaban en la pesadilla de Arnold, aunque los de esta historia no son malvados como los que imaginó Arnold. Helga escritora, me fui por lo obvio y en cuanto a lo Arnold arquitecto, se me vino a la mente por el episodio del carro alegórico, sé que no tiene tanto sentido, pero tampoco absurdo, pensé que quedaba bien. Y espero que este capítulo no te haya resultado pesado tampoco y espero una revisión, ¿sí?.

**Sailor angel7, **que bien que también estés leyendo este segundo fic que escribo y buenísimo que también te guste y como te darás cuenta este es un poco 'más ligero' que los ojos vacíos, pero lo hago con las mismas ganas, así que espero que me sigas contando que te parece.

**YaShi-mgj, **Agradezco que me digas que te parece original la trama de la historia y en cuanto al final feliz, no lo prometo totalmente, ya que en las historias de terror / suspenso no hay precisamente finales felices, pero creo que quedarás conforme medianamente con la historia, sólo eso puedo decirte. Espero que te haya gustado esta 'segunda entrega' y ya sabés, no te olvides de seguir dejándome saber que pensás de la historia.

**Number6,** a pesar de que creo que removiste tu revisión o algo así, decidí nombrarte igualmente porque yo la recibí a mi mail. Lo del toque para dar nombres que dan miedo a los fics, me causó gracia porque por suerte o desgracia, depende el caso, es así. No puedo evitar poner esos tipos de nombres a las historias, ¿será acaso por qué son una gran admiradora del género del terror? … Posiblemente algo de eso hay, pero bueno, lo notaste y me causó gracia, porque es algo completamente involuntario. . Espero que me dejes una revisión, me interesa saber tu opinión.

No tengo mucho más que decir sólo que espero actualizar pronto la historia, a pesar que tengo muchas canciones que aprender porque muchas de mis bandas favoritas sacaron nuevos discos y este mes está lleno de recitales… entonces, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, o un simple, me gustó el fic… siempre serán bien recibidos… así que ya saben… gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer 'Los Susurros'…

**.-SUKY.-**


End file.
